Ouran High School Host Club: Part 2
by wishofabluebird
Summary: This picks up where the last chapter left off: Haruhi and Tamaki just arrived in Boston and, unbeknownst to them, so have the other members of the Host Club. Boston will never be the same again! Follow the cast as they make new friends, have new adventures, and discover new romances. When more and more of new friend Aisha's secrets unfold, can the Host club help her? KaoOC HikaOC
1. Dance While the Record Spins

Ouran High School Host Club: part 2

Chapter one:: Dance while the record spins

* * *

_Mother in heaven_, _are you seeing me now?_

_ I'm starting a whole new adventure. Without my knowledge, the Host Club came to Boston. I was hoping to do some real studying, but now…._

"Haruhi," Tamaki called from far ahead. He and the twins were excited to explore their new school. Haruhi looked to where the three stood, flailing about as Tamaki created a back story for a particular statue in the gardens. Haruhi was aware she wasn't the only one looking at them, but they were clueless to the attention they were receiving, as per usual.

Haruhi found she wasn't as embarrassed and bothered by their antics as she normally would be. But she did find it troublesome – how could she possibly get some studying done like this?

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess~!"

Haruhi was brought out of her thoughts by the soft sound of a sigh and Tamaki's over-enthusiastic apologizing. Looking forward, she saw a young woman who wasn't there before. She was tall and a little gangly, with golden hair that seemed to glitter in the Boston sunlight.

"It's quite alright," she replied smoothly, her voice coming out like velvet. "But if you were paying attention to your surroundings, you wouldn't have run into me and thus wouldn't have to apologize."

"That's very true," Tamaki responded with his usual grace. The suave smile never left his lips but the others now looked at the girl with a new interest.

She was gangly, but surprisingly not awkward looking. Her short golden hair framed her face nicely, longer on one side than the other and shaved close in the back and a red polka-dotted ribbon clipped in on one side. She had large, clear eyes of jade, a long sharp nose and a sharp jaw line. All-in-all, she was quite the looker.

"Also, you have it wrong. That woman's name is _Marie_ Antoinette, not solely Antoinette," the girl continued, gesturing at the statue Tamaki was so animatedly informing the others in his group about. "And she was Austrian, which was not a small country 'at the time'. Her marriage was also not 'childless' and 'loveless'. She birthed four children starting after the seventh year of her marriage and she held the proper love and respect for her all too childish husband."

"My, my, princess," Tamaki cooed, "You sure do know a lot about the princess."

"Actually, her formal title is _Her Majesty the Queen of France_, disregarding the _La Veuve_ title she was given after her husband was executed by the people of France," the girl said matter-of-factly, with a small smile, she added, "If you are interested in Marie Antoinette and the royalty of France, our school library holds many books on the topic."

Tamaki never lost the smile on his face, even as the golden haired girl informed him of his mistake. When she finished speaking, Tamaki's smile grew a little as he bowed and thanked her for the information. "I'll be sure to read those books you speak of," he said, "thank you for sharing your knowledge with me, princess."

"In this day and age, isn't 'princess' a term for a cat?" she asked, the question being rhetorical and making the two copper haired twins' eyes widen in amusement. "My name is Aisha Capulet. You may address me as Aisha from now on."

"Of course," he responded smoothly, not missing a beat. "It was nice to meet you on this beautiful Boston day, Aisha."

"Likewise," Aisha smiled. "Maybe I'll see you and your Mystery Gang around campus."

With that, Aisha bid Tamaki and the others farewell without a proper introduction on their side. She was gone like a summer breeze, leaving the group wondering where it went.

"Aisha Capulet, huh?" Kyoya hummed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He was the first to speak and the sudden noise broke whatever spell the golden haired girl casted over them. The others all turned their attentions toward Kyouya, who didn't acknowledge it. He only clarified himself when Haruhi asked, "do you know her, Kyoya-**sempai**?"

Kyoya looked toward Haruhi and responded, "She's a princess." His words surprised the others, making them recall what Aisha had said about the title. _"In this day and age, isn't 'princess' a term for a cat?" _"Her family is the next in line for what was once the Russian empire. During the1917 revolution, her family was residing in Austria, where they still live, if my facts are correct." No one doubted Kyoya's facts; there was a brief moment of silence before Kyouya spoke again. "She is the youngest of five children birthed by her mother. These days, her family is a big name in restaurant suppliers, textiles, and they own a rather large and successful bakery chain throughout Europe and Russia."

"Come to think of it," the Hitachiin twins spoke, in their usual perfect unison. Their copper eyes turned towards the sky as if in deep thought, "Mother has mentioned the name a couple times but we've never met them." With a sigh, the twins turned to themselves and shrugged their shoulders, wondering out loud, _why _and _we're angels_.

_Probably because if they were ever introduced, it would probably lead to the end of any relationship between the families, _Haruhi couldn't help but think. _Angels, my butt. _

"Wow! A real live princess right before us!"

Once again, Haruhi was brought back from her thoughts by Tamaki's loud, over-dramatized antics. He was crooning and aw-ing over just being in the presence of a real-life princess, flailing and flying about, as per his normal issue.

"Milord," the Hitachiin twins spoke, interrupting Tamaki's speech. They looked at him with their usual gaze of indifference, and with a shrug, they informed him, "This isn't the first princess we've met."

"Don't you remember Princess Michelle?" Kaoru asked, his facial expression unchanging. "What about her?"

"That's right!" Honey chimed in from his usual place standing at Mori's side. "She was a princess too."

"Of course she was!" Tamaki shouted, "But this is the first princess we've meet that's no longer on the throne of her country's royalty! Her family was viciously dethroned and cast away from Russia with their heads bowed down in shame! Yet her family remains at the top of power, maintaining their influence in the world economy!"

"Shouldn't you check your facts before spouting nonsense?" Kyoya asked, rhetorically, of course. Tamaki was shocked by his best friend's harsh words, visibly so. His jaw was slack and his blue eyes were wide, as he seemed to stumble back a couple steps from the sheer force of Kyoya's words. "The royal family of Russia was dethroned and shot at point-blank range in the basement of the house they hid from the revolutionists. Aisha's great-great grandparents are _siblings _of the Czar."

"And besides," Haruhi hummed, "weren't your family descendant of royalty of Japan?"

Tamaki continued his fit of shock, as per his normal personality subscribed and Haruhi heaved a sigh. As the others marched forward, ignoring Tamaki as if he wasn't there, the only female of the group paused and looked towards the clear Boston sky.

_Mother, looking down on me from the heavens,_

_ It seems the new surroundings haven't had an effect on Tamaki's outrageous personality. That's a bit of a relief, but I can't help but fear that life in Boston won't be any different from the life I lived in Japan. Will I get any studying done?_

* * *

Key:  
**BOLD**： when the crew speaks in Japanese.  
_Italics: _either personal thoughts or emphasis.

About the story:  
I played around with a couple various ideas for my first Ouran story, and this is what I decided on. I hope you like it as much as I do.  
I write in my spare time. Please do not pressure me to update. I am not an author by profession but this isn't the first story I've written.  
I hope this story suits everyone's tastes! Happy reading~

Copyright:   
I shouldn't have to mention this on here, but it never hurts to be safe.  
_**I own none of the original cast or their respective plot lines.**_ This story is just for fun.  
_**Do not copy my ideas or original characters. They do belong to**_** me.** I will not hesitate to report anything I feel is plagiarized.  
_**Aisha Capulet and her family is totally and completely fictional.** _Please do not go looking for her family information or whatever - it doesn't exist. As her her family background, its completely fictionalized as well.


	2. My Logo

Chapter two: my logo

"Whaat?!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, suddenly and in perfect unison, making some of the passer-bys stare. The two copper haired twins stood in the hall, facing the smaller built Haruhi. She squinted a little when the boys raised their voices, but confirmed what she previously said. "What do you mean we don't have the same class?"

"You two are together," Haruhi clarified, "but I'm in another room."

"**What can you expect**?" Tamaki said, rather loudly as well and Haruhi sighed. Couldn't they be a little quieter? Tamaki seemed to fly in out of nowhere, landing just behind the twins, his two arms winding over their shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru both gave him a look of sheer annoyance as he grinned ear to ear. "**We're in America now, boys. Things aren't going to be the same as before**!"

"Tamaki," Haruhi sighed, rubbing her temples, "lower your voice. People are staring."

"**Of course they're staring**!" Tamaki exclaimed, pushing himself off the twins. "**We're three handsome Japanese men! Besides me, of course, I'm French-Japanese, but nonetheless! Look at me? Aren't I gorgeous? I think the blending of such lively and colorful histories and cultures blended well in me**!"

The three regarded him for just a moment, before turning back to their previous conversation. "Well," the twins began, "which class are you in, Haruhi?"

Somewhere in the background, Tamaki protested their usual manner of ignoring him, but no one paid attention.

"I'm in Homeroom 223," Haruhi informed them as she pulled out a piece of paper from her book bag pocket. After consulting the words on the paper, Haruhi added, "You two are in 202."

The twins shrugged. "What are those numbers?"

Haruhi sighed. It was too early to deal with their clueless-ness. "They're the room numbers." The boys opened their mouths in silent understanding, and were once again interrupted by Tamaki spouting his usual nonsense. Both groups ignored him, said their salutations and headed to their respective homerooms.

Once the twins found their homeroom, they found seats next to each other and promptly began to whine.

"**I'm already so bored**," Hikaru announced, rocking back in his chair. His hands were clasped behind his head and his russet eyes turned toward the ceiling. His brother was sitting in a similar bored position with his head on his folded arms as he leaned over his desk. "**How are we going to spend a whole year like this? It's so dull…**"

Suddenly, Kaoru made a noise picked his head up a little. Hikaru looked towards him and asked what the matter was. A sudden evil look came over Kaoru's otherwise peaceful features and he glanced at his brother. "**Maybe it won't be **_**so **_**boring,**" he crooned. And before Hikaru could retort, Kaoru continued, "**Look who just walked in.**"

Hikaru looked forward to see what his brother could _possibly _be talking about – when a familiar golden haired Russian princess caught his eye. The same, demonic grin appeared on his face as he exchanged looks with Kaoru. He was right – things are about to get _interesting. _

"Oh," a voice called dully and the twins looked up to see Aisha standing before them. Her hair was styled in the same fashion as before, only with a blue and white bow decorating her fringes this time. She wore a simple but fashionable outfit and she looked down at the boys with dullness in her jade eyes. "Its two members of the Mystery Gang," she said, her tone just as dull as her eyes. "Won't this be interesting?"

"Our thoughts exactly," the two grinned. Aisha returned the grin.

Suddenly the class was called to attention and Aisha gave the twins a look before moving to an empty desk. The teacher was a middle aged woman with grey already beginning to streak through her otherwise chocolate colored hair. She was tall and lean, with the fashion sense of an old teacher. She went through roll call and welcomed the students to another year at the prestigious school.

"We are very happy to see your smiling faces yet again this year," the teacher drawled on, smiling widely. Once again, however, the twins were bored. Such a lecture didn't suit their tastes –it was too bland. Glancing over to whisper something to his brother, Kaoru noticed Aisha was just as bored as they were.

"I would also like to introduce three special study-abroad students that will be joining us this year," the teacher announced, smiling happily in front of the class room, while her three study-abroad students were either mortified or just uninterested (mostly the latter). "First I'd like to introduce Aisha Capulet from Austria," the teacher continued. The twins glanced in Aisha's direction, only to notice she hasn't budged, even when the teacher called her name. "Aisha, will you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class?"

After a light sigh, Aisha stood up. Speaking in almost flawless English (her voice still held the rough accent that usually accompanies a Germanic language speaker, though it was hardly noticeable), the golden haired girl said, "My name is Aisha Capulet, from Austria but I am Russian. I am 16 years old." She paused in her position, staring blankly ahead as the other students clapped. After a moment, she sat back down and resumed doodling on her notebook cover.

_**So bland**_, Hikaru whispered with a chuckle.

Kaoru chimed in, _**she essentially said nothing different than the teacher.**_

Just as the last Japanese syllable left his lips, the teacher announced, "And I'd also like to introduce everyone to two students joining us all the way from Japan!" She sounded so excited about it, but the twins mocked her quietly. "Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru… did I say that right?" she asked, with a laugh that suggested she didn't really care either way. The twins brushed it off as just another old lady's insensitivity/stupidity. "Can you please introduce yourselves and tell us who is whom?"

The identical twin boys stood up in perfect unison, garnering the interests and amazement of their classmates. "I am Hikaru," the one on the [left] said, and soon after the one on the [right] added, "I'm Kaoru," and, again in perfect unison, they spoke, "We are the Hitachiin brothers from Japan. We enjoy many hobbies and activities and we hope that this school can keep us entertained for this next year."

"Surely," the teacher smiled, asking the twins to take their seats.

Once introduction of the new students was over, the teacher continued with the 'friendship' and 'trust' games and exercises. The twins seemed to have a blast playing around with their new classmates but Aisha didn't join in – she was sound asleep at her desk.

"Leave her be," one of the female students said when Hikaru tried to wake Aisha for the next trust game. It had sounded interesting and he didn't want her to miss out on too much of the fun (really, he had just wanted her to be his partner so he could pretend not to catch her until the very last moment).

Although it was directed at the twin touching Aisha's shoulder, ready to jolt her awake, Kaoru was the one to ask why. "If she can sleep through this, she probably doesn't want to be friends with us," the female classmate continued, "just leave her alone."

Without a reason to argue, Hikaru's hand slipped from Aisha's shoulder.

After all the games were over, the teacher assigned a short writing assignment to sum up the reasons classmates should be able to work well together. He was already a couple sentences into his half-hearted response when Kaoru noticed Aisha was awake. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and looked about the classroom. Noticing the other students were writing something, she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

The twins said nothing.

"**She fell asleep**?" Tamaki half shouted, sounding very surprised by what the twins just told them. The others ate their high-classed food in silence, not saying anything.

"**It was really odd**," the twins said, "**she didn't even look that tired. But she was out like a light**."

"Maybe you just didn't notice," Haruhi suggested, trying to switch the conversation language back to English. She wasn't going to be in Boston for that long, and she really wanted to practice - in and out of the classroom.

However, her noble attempt failed as Honey added, "**yeah, maybe you guys just didn't notice how tired she was**."

The twins accepted the answer – they weren't known for their ability to read people and be right. They must have just missed the obvious.

* * *

Key:  
**BOLD**： when the crew speaks in Japanese.  
_Italics: _either personal thoughts or emphasis.

Author rants:  
So I got a few more views on my first chapter than I thought I would and I even got a review which I highly appreciated.  
I'm not going to fish for reviews, but please, if there is something you don't like or want to tell me or whatever, please review. And I love knowing people are interested in what I write.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well~ :)


End file.
